Tomboy
by LymeJuice
Summary: Lucy is the captain of Team Fairy Fliers. An elite group of people who work for the grand Mafia of Magnolia. But, to everyone who doesn't work there, its a VCR shop in a not-so-welcoming alleyway. This is one of their missions where things get steamy and love starts? ONE-SHOT!
"Lucy. Boss has called you to his office for a new job." Levy told the blonde, peeking from the grand door to the office the A-Lister mafia member had. Lucy, sighing, turned off her phone and television, and got up. She pushed her desk chair in and nodded and Levy, telling her 'I got it, thanks.' Lucy stretched and groaned.

"I bet you would do that a lot more in my bed." A male voice said. Lucy mock laughed.

"Har har, Loke. Didn't your team go out on a job?"

"Didn't yours?" Loke retorted, smirking.

"Yes, but we got back two hours ago smartass." Lucy said. She threw a rag at Loke and made her way to the door.

"What's this for?" Loke asked, confused.

"It's so that you can wipe the smirk off of your face dude." Lucy said, before closing her office door.

"Pchew." Levy made an explosion noise. Lucy laughed.

"Tell the boss I'm on my way mkay?" Levy nodded back. Lucy smiled and walked down the Fairy Flyer hall. She saw her teammates doors. 'Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, Gray 'Ice' Fullbuster, Wendy 'Wild Wind' Marvell.. Natsu 'E.N.D.' Dragneel.. Why did Natsu get an acronym of his name inside his name?!" Lucy thought. She saw his door partially open. She raised one of her eyebrows and took a step towards the door. She heard skin to skin contact, moaning, and panting. Lucy's eyes widened, and a blush dusted her face. She shook that off, and kicked his door open. There was Lisanna Strauss, on her hands and knees being fucked in the ass by Natsu Dragneel.

"Thats disgusting guys. Do that at your own time. Not at work." Lucy sneered. Natsu blushed madly as he pulled out of Lisanna. "DONT SHOW ME THAT!" Lucy blushed furiously, and she ran down the hall to the main room of operations. Gray busted out of his room, to see why his leader was screaming.

"Lucy what's... NATSU WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH LISANNA?!"

* * *

"Boss, what's the mission?" Lucy asked Makarov, the boss of Fiore's Mafia.

"You are to eliminate Mirajane Strauss, head of Demon Airlines." Makarov said, a solemn look in his face. Lucy recoiled in shock.

"But that's.."

"Lisanna and Elfman's sister, I know... But someone has paid a lot of money for her dead. You may know who." Makarov told the blonde.

"Jose?" Lucy asked. Makarov shook his head.

"Your father. Jude Heartfilia of Celestial Planes." Makarov sighed. "He only wanted the Fairy Flyers. Specifically you."

"Alright. Also could you do me a quick favor?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"Anything. What is it?" Makarov asked happily.

"Could you get Natsu and Lisanna to stop fucking?" Lucy asked, blushing furiously.

"Eh.. Were they loud?"

"Just a bit.."

"Did you walk in?"

"Y-yes..."

"Are you jealous?"

"Ye- NO!" Lucy yelled. "I'm gonna go rally up my team to go on the mission. Send the details to Levy okay? Okay." She marched out of the room, blushing. As Lucy walked by Natsu's room, she heard male voices moaning, and a female gasping? Lucy kicked the door open again and saw Natsu, Gray and Lisanna having sex.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy screamed in rage. She held her hands up and walked away. "I'm done. Looks like the job will be turned down."

"Job?" Levy asked. The blonde nodded.

"Boss should have sent you the details. Check the email." Levy nodded.

"Yep, I got it. You wanna call the team meeting?"

"Get Erza. They're all scared of her anyways." Lucy shuddered.

"Did you walk in on Natsu and Lisanna?" Levy asked, pity in her voice.

"Can't forget Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Threesome?" Levy gasped. Lucy laughed out and nodded. "Id better not tell Juvia."

"If you don't, then I will." Lucy said strictly.

"Eh? That will ruin their relationship!"

"Gray was willingly sticking his junk into Lisanna's no-no square, and nutting into it. On the job. While Natsu sticks his junk into Gray's ass." Lucy explained. Levy sighed.

"Let her know gently." Lucy nodded, and made her way to her office, as Levy called for Erza.

* * *

Things were awkward between Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. The two invited Lisanna along for reasons quite obvious to the group. Finally, Lucy had enough.

"Stop your sexual playing around. We are on the field, doing a job, I may add. We do not have spare time for you to fuck each other in the ass. Do that after work, or get out of my team." Lucy ordered. "Lisanna, I have a ticket for you so that you may be transported back to HQ, unattended by anyone. Is that clear?"

Gray and Natsu sheepishly nodded. "Uh, excuse me? Since when could you order me around?" Lisanna sassed.

"Ever since you joined me and my team on this job. Now you will listen to me or I will send a complaint to the Boss about your sexual activities with two of my team members. One of them who is in a soon-to-be crumbling relationship." Gray's eyes widened. "Let's get on with the job."

Erza smiled. "You have learned from my ways. Smart." Lucy laughed.

"Of course I would learn from you, Titania." Lucy smiled. The blonde then heard whispers from behind her. She whipped around. "What was that? Care to tell me?"

Gray and Natsu shook their heads. Lisanna sighed. "If you are done being deaf, I could tell you." She sassed.

"I was never deaf. I was busy upholding a pleasant conversation with my scarlet haired social buddy."

"Ugh. Smartass. Anyways, what I said was that you two are such lesbians!" Lisanna had an evil smirk.

"Uh, Erza does not uphold the feelings for a relationship with me for she is a steady relationship with a male, whose name shall forever remain disclosed, lest Erza tell you or you find out." Lucy said, throwing a rag at Lisanna.

"What's this for bimbo?"

"Its to wipe the smirk off your face bitch."

* * *

Lucy sighed. She stripped off her camo shirt, and looked for her night bra, when she felt hands squeezing her breasts. Her eyes were filled with shock.

"Shh... Just let it happen..." A masculine voice whispered in her ear. She tried to push the hands off of her but to no avail. The man pushed her down on the bed and started to suck her neck. She saw raven hair near her neck. Lucy freaked out. His large hand covered her mouth. He lifted his head off of Lucy's neck.

"Shh..." She could smell his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Then lips slam onto hers. Lucy's cries are muffled as Gray sticks a finger into Lucy's no-no square. Lucy squirmed around, feeling shots of pain shoot up her stomach. He puts in another finger, and another. Lucy felt something building up in her lower region, and she didn't like it. All of a sudden, this white goop comes out of her privates.

"So are you a Virgin?" Gray asked, with no shame. Lucy didn't want to respond. Gray apparently didn't like silence so, he shoved three fingers inside Lucy. She screamed out in pain. "Answer me." He ordered through gritted teeth.

"Piss off!" Lucy angrily yelled. She kicked the drunken male off of her and got up.

️She slipped on her bathrobe and practically ran to Erza. She pounded on the door, and waited.

"Who is it?" Erza asked.

"Its Lucy. Erza, something happened." Lucy said. Erza opened the door and let Lucy in. They sat on the bed, and Lucy explained the whole story to her, and when she was done, Erza was infuriated.

"He did what?!" Erza screamed.

"Erza! C-calm down!" Lucy grabbed Erza's shoulders. "I'll talk to Gramps about Gray. If you leave him alone, I'll personally pay for your date with Jellal when he gets back from his undercover job." Erza sighed and nodded.

"Okay.. Fine. But if that dickbag does anything else, I will personally punch him to the moon." Erza said, gritting her teeth afterwards.

"I think being in a crumbling relationship is enough torture for him." Lucy smiled. Erza got up and went to her bag and threw some clothes at Lucy.

"Get dressed. We'll need our sleep for tomorrow. You can sleep in here to avoid Gray's molestment." Lucy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lucy walked down the steps in the small house that they were renting. Her high heels clicking on each step. The dress she wore was magnificent. The bodice was a pink, with lace lining the edges, and the bottom was a darker pink, with pearls going from the center, draping down, and coming back up together in the back, holding together a sheer white fabric. Her team stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Nope. No. We are not letting you wear that. Lucy, go back upstairs and get out of the dress. Natsu, go up when Lucy is done, and put the dress on." Erza said. Lucy was confused.

"But what about the ha-"

"We'll get a wig."

* * *

Natsu was a perfect distraction for Mira. Lucy was able to sneak in, slip around the desk and behind Mira, but it all went south when Lisanna entered the room.

"Mira-nee where's my su-" She stopped herself. "Watch out!" Mira whipped around and saw Lucy with a dagger in hand.

"What the hell Lis?!" Natsu yelled, his voice changer cracking from the yell. His eyebrows were furred together in anger.

"Lucy was about to kill Mira! Why aren't you mad at her?!" Lisanna said, pointing at the frozen Mira and Lucy, and stomping her foot.

"Lisanna, last time I checked, we worked for the mafia!" Natsu yelled. Mira looked back at Lisanna.

"You work for the mafia?! But you told me you worked as a zookeeper!" Mira yelled at her younger sister. While she was distracted, Lucy shoved a chloroform rag onto Mira's mouth and slowly brought her to the floor.

"I'll get Erza to torture her." Natsu said, emotion void of his voice. He turned (uncomfortably) on his heel and strutted out of the room and into the hall, stumbling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lisanna asked Lucy. Her eyes held betrayed look.

"I'm just doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less." Lucy answered, looking at Mira's K. body.

"Your job isn't to ruin families just because yours is! My life was fine before you came and fucked it all up! Natsu was going to propose to me the next day. But... You came in and.. YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP! And now... You're killing my sister? That's a fucked up way of doing your job!" Lisanna yelled, furious at Lucy.

"Don't.. Ever. Talk about my family like that. You're lucky that Erza is doing it. If it were me, I would kill her instantly, and not torture her." Lucy said. She looked up and saw swaying red hair walking towards her. "And plus," Lucy said, "My dad is the one that wants all the Strauss' dead." She walked out of the room, with Erza following her, and Mira limp on her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _hullo! uh, ive been wanting to publish this one-shot for like ever! just wondering, should i make it longer? im being honest! do yall wanna see erza torture mira? or some gratsu action? or maybe lucy trashing gruvia? its all up to chu!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
